


30 Days Of JereMike (NSFW Edition)

by 777AngelicDemon, HelpfulSiren683



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boring sex, Clothed Sex, Cuddling, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Floor Sex, Kissing, Lazy Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/777AngelicDemon/pseuds/777AngelicDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpfulSiren683/pseuds/HelpfulSiren683
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge in small snippets with Mike and Jeremy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days Of JereMike (NSFW Edition)

Jeremy woke up feeling sticky and gross. He didn’t like it when they didn’t clean up right after sex. It often meant the bed had to get new sheets. He would obviously be the one doing it.

Rolling over, he broke out into a smile when he saw his lover’s sleeping face, inches away from him. A hand went out to stroke his cheek, and he sighed gently, feeling the negativity leave him in one quick sweep. Mike was so amazing.

The other’s eyes, big and blue, opened and were still glazed over with sleepiness. “Jere-Bear…. What… do we have to wake up?”

“No-o, baby. It’s o-okay. Go back to sleep.”

“Don’t wanna.”

Small, freckled arms reached out and wrapped around Jeremy, nuzzling his face into his neck and sighing gently. Jeremy smiled, hand trailing down his body and over his bare thigh. God, he would love to lay like this forever….

However, he was naked, and covered in the evidence of the deeds they committed last night, so he sat up more. “Time to bathe.”

“Awwwwww.”


End file.
